Das Ende der Welt
by Sensei-San
Summary: SongFic; Subaru geht eine Straße entlang und hört dabei einen Song. Diesen projeziert er auf seine momentane Lage.


Ich heiße Subaru Sumeragi und bin ein Himmelsdrache, auch als einer der Sieben Siegel bekannt. Ich gehe meinen Weg und träume vor mich hin. In meinen Ohren stecken die Köpfhörer von meinem neuen Player, den ich mir letztens gekauft habe. Dieser Song passt genau zu unserem Kampf: Der Kampf zwischen Himmelsdrachen und Erdrachen. Der Kampf zwischen Mensch und Natur.

_Unheilvolle Verheißungen_

_ziehen wie dunkle Wolken über's Land,_

_des Propheten Weissagung wie ein Schatten über seiner rechten Hand,_

_bedrohlich Einzug hält,_

_zu vernichten unsere Welt..._

Das bezieht sich auf Kanoe, die Frau, die alle Erddrachen um sich versammelt, um gegen uns zu kämpfen. Sie ist die unheilvolle Verheißung. Der Tod des Mädchens Kotori Monou steht für die dunklen Wolken. Erst mit ihrem Tod begann unser Kampf um das Schicksal der Welt. Hinoto steht für die Weissagungen. Durch ihre Fähigkeiten der Traumseherin, kann sie die Zukunft sehen und unseren unerbitterten Kampf um die Welt.

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist Deine..._

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist die Welt,_

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist Deine Welt_

Meine Welt? Oh nein. Das ist unsere Welt. Die Welt jedes einzelnen.

_Sieh Dich vor, Dein Handeln, Dein Denken_

_wird unsere Erde im Chaos versenken._

_Sie werden kommen, die Zeichen der Natur,_

_uns zu verkünden einen prophetischen Schwur:_

Das Handeln der Menschen hat uns Himmels- und Erddrachen erst hervor gebracht. Nun müssen wir kämpfen. Wir kämpfen für die Menschen und die Erddrachen für die Natur, die Erde. Erst die Menschen haben die Erde so sehr zerstört, dass die Erde möglicherweise eine Erneuerung braucht und dazu die Sieben Boten, die Erddrachen für sich kämpfen lässt. Und wenn wir, die Siegel, verlieren sollten, dann wird die Erde mit Sicherheit ins Chaos stürzen. Der groß gewachsene Kusanagi spiegelt die Zeichen der Natur wider und die Hackerin Satsuki lässt den prophetischen Schwur durch ihren Computer innerhalb der Stadt Tokyo zum Leben erwachen.

_Wenn sich der Himmel am Tage verdunkelt,_

_die letzten Vögel zum Horizont flieh'n,_

_wenn Stürme und Flutkatastrophen_

_wütend über das Land hinweg zieh'n_

Seishiro Sakurazuka... er ist sogar in der Lage den Himmel des Tages zu dem Himmel der Nacht zu verdunkeln. Seine macht ist unglaublich. Und unsere kleine Yuzuriha verkörpert die Unschuld der Vögel, die aus der Stadt der Entscheidung, Tokyo, fliehen und am Horizont verschwinden. Ein Kampf zwischen unserem Himmelsdrachen, der zugleich ein Windmagier ist, Seiichiro und dem Wassermagier Yuto Kigai lassen Stürme und gewaltige Fluten über Tokyo hereinbrechen. Diese Stadt muss schreckliches erleiden, nur um zu entscheiden, ob die Menschen weiter leben dürfen oder nicht. Doch durch die Bannkreise, die wir Siegel erschaffen können, schaffen wir es die Auswirkungen unserer Kämpfe in eine andere Dimension zu verlagern. Mal mehr und mal weniger erfolgreich.

_naht der Erden Rache wie Feuer und Glut,_

_Luft wird zu Asche und Wasser zu Blut._

_denk nach bevor Du ihr Urteil fällst..._

_sie gehört nicht Dir, doch sie ist Deine Welt!_

Die Rache der Erde versucht Karen mit ihrer Feuermagie zu bändigen, so entsteht das Feuer und es sprüht die Glut um den Kampfschauplatz herum. Die Luft, welche zur Asche wird, wird durch unseren Kamui lebendig. Der andere Kamui, eigentlich heißt er Fuma, wandelt das Wasser zu Blut. Er tötet alle, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen und aus dem lebenswichtigem Wasser wird das todbringende Blut der gefallenen Kämpfer. Ist dieser Kampf wirklich nötig? Mussten die Menschen wirklich so mit der natur umspringen, so dass es nun so weit kommt, das Auserwählte um das Schicksal aller Menschen kämpfen müssen. Die Menschen sollten besser auf die Natur acht geben, die Welt gehört einem nicht, also kann man mit ihr auch nicht machen, was man will.

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist Deine..._

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist die Welt,_

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist Deine Welt_

_questo mundo mio amore, dove stai mio dios_

_questo mundo mio amore, dove stai mio dios_

_...und ihre Rache wird fürchterlich sein,_

_das Land überfluten und Feuer speien._

Yuto wird bei einem Sieg ganze Stadtteile unter Wasser setzen und Karen wird mit Sicherheit versuchen ihn davon abzuhalten. Ein weiterer Kampf der Elemente wird entbrennen.

_Die Prophezeiung wird Wahrheit werden,_

_die größte aller Apokalypsen auf Erden._

Sicher wird der Traumseher der Erddrachen die Prophezeiung schon in seinen Träumen gesehen haben. Das könnte bedeutet, dass es wirklich wahr wird.

_Sie wird kommen, "Armageddon" genannt,_

_der Welt zum Schutz vor der Menschheit entsandt._

_Denk nach bevor Du ihr Urteil fällst..._

_Sie gehört nicht dir, doch sie ist Deine Welt!_

"Armageddon", nein. So nennen wir es nicht. Bei unserem Kampf ist der Erddrache Nataku gleichzusetzen mit Armageddon. Er ist brutal und tötet seine Feinde ohne Reue und Skrupel. Die Menschen hätten besser auf sich und die Natur acht geben sollen. Dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen.

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist Deine..._

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist die Welt,_

_Deine Welt, Deine Welt, das ist Deine Welt_

Während das Lied seinem Ende entgegen spielt, so komme auch ich meinem Ziel näher. Ich will dieses Szenario verhindern. Genauso wie die anderen Himmelsdrachen. Aber ich will nicht, dass dieses Lied den Verlauf unseres Kampfes vorher sagt, so werde ich mich jetzt um Seishiro kümmern. Weiter lasse ich dieses Lied nicht recht haben. Ich werde mit all meiner Kraft verhindern, dass die Welt im Chaos versinkt.

Das Lied klingt aus und ich stehe Seishiro gegenüber. Nun werden wir sehen, wie sehr dieses Lied recht haben soll. Ich zumindest werde nicht zulassen, dass die Menschen von der Erde verschwinden sollen.

"Du bist also wirklich gekommen, Subaru..."

**Ende**

Song: "Deine Welt" by E Nomine**  
**


End file.
